Herz aus Glas
by Federvieh
Summary: Yaoi! Hiead x Zero!!! Handelt eigentlich nur darum wie beideihre Liebe zueinander entdecken...
1. Herz aus Glas

Herz aus Glas  
  
Seine Augen - traurig und leer,  
  
blicken kalt in die Welt hinein.  
  
Jegliche Hoffnung verloren,  
  
hat Angst allein zu sein.  
  
Grausame Vergangenheit,  
  
Glorreiche Zukunft....  
  
- doch trägt er immer das Gefühl der Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen.  
  
Doch du bist bei ihm,  
  
stehst ihm immer zur Seite,  
  
lässt ihn nie allein...  
  
Vertrauen schenkt er niemanden  
  
nicht einmal dir!  
  
Doch schenkte er dir sein Herz,  
  
hüte es gut,  
  
zerbrich es nicht,  
  
denn es ist ein Herz aus Glas.... 


	2. Part I

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Titel: Herz aus Glas

Autor: Federvieh

E-mail: PutzigesFedervieh@gmx.net

Pärchen: Hiead x Zero

Warnung: YAOI, lime, OOC, Lemon, sad

Widmung: Fellfie! Danke das du dir das mehr oder weniger freiwillig antust. *knuddel* 

Anmerkung: Okay, Part I wird etwas kurz werden, aber habt Nachsicht, ich befinde mich auf einem für mich vollkommen fremden Gebiet!

Part I

Wie so oft liege ich wach und denke nach, über mein Leben, über meine Freunde, über ihn. Ich frage mich, warum er so ist, wie er ist - so kalt, unnahbar. Und genauso oft wie ich mich das frage, komme ich zu derselben Antwort... keine!

Genervt drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite, doch auch das hilft nichts. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Also werde ich mich wohl die ganze Nacht mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigen....

Ob er schon immer so war? Oder gab es auch eine Zeit lang einen anderen Hiead? Einen, der Gefühle zeigen konnte und sie auch zuließ?  Ich wüsste gerne mehr über ihn, aber auch weiß ich, dass ich, wenn ich nur den Versuch wage, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, des Todes bin. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich nicht mag, ich weiß nur, dass er mich nicht mag... 

Seufzend drehe ich mich wieder auf die andere Seite. Warum blickt er immer so traurig in die Welt hinein? Was ist in seiner Vergangenheit passiert, dass er niemandem vertraut? Verdammt, ich will mehr über ihn wissen!

Knurrend setze ich mich auf. Es ist wieder so eine Nacht, in der ich wieder mal keinen Schlaf finde. Gelangweilt blicke ich mich im Zimmer um. Unwillkürlich bleibt mein Blick an Clay hängen. Irgendwie beneide ich ihn, während unsereins hier sitzt und nicht weiß, wie er Schlaf finden soll, ist er schon  längst im Land der Träume.

Mein Blick schweift weiter, bleibt an IHM hängen. Überrascht stelle ich fest das Hiead ebenfalls noch wach ist.

"Hiead?", frage ich leise, Clay sollte nicht unbedingt wach werden.

Keine Antwort. Na ja, was habe ich auch erwartet? Dass er freudig anfängt, mit mir zu plauschen?

Seufzend lasse ich mich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Wunder werden wohl nie geschehen. 

Ich hab keine Ahnung wie und wann ich dann doch noch eingeschlafen bin, ich weiß nur, dass es sehr spät gewesen sein muss, denn ich habe verschlafen, wie schon so oft. Frühstück kann ich dann wohl für heute vergessen. 

Und wieder frage ich mich, wie es Hiead schafft immer pünktlich aufzustehen, obwohl auch er immer recht spät einschläft....

Jedoch hab ich jetzt keine Zeit mir über Hiead den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ich muss mich beeilen um es noch rechtzeitig zum Training zu schaffen. Dann nach kann ich mir weiter Gedanken über ihn machen! 

"Was ist denn heute mit dir los?", fragt mich Kizna . Ich hab sie gar nicht kommen gehört. 

"Wie? Was soll denn mit mir sein?"

"Du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag so komisch...... abwesend.", erklärt sie und setzt sich neben mich. "Auch beim Training warst du heute nicht so ganz auf der Höhe.....", fügt sie noch hinzu.

"Ich bin nur etwas müde....... hab die Nacht schlecht geschlafen."

"Sicher, dass es nur das ist?", fragt sie mich skeptisch.

"Aber klar!", lüge ich. Ich kann ihr doch schlecht erzählen, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur an Hiead denke..... Dass ich daran denke, wie er wohl früher war, als Kind, und was passiert ist, dass er so geworden ist, wie er ist.

Wie traurig seine Augen immer in die Welt hinein blicken, so als ob man niemandem trauen darf... Ob er Angst hat, verletzt zu werden, wenn er jemanden näher an sich heran lässt? Ich würde ihm gerne etwas näher sein....

Gott wie sich das anhört. Man könnte meinen, ich wäre verliebt in ihn.....

"Wenn dich irgendwas bedrückt kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen......"

"Ich weiß." erwidere ich lächelnd und stehe auf.

"Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, versuche etwas von dem Schlaf nachzuholen, den ich heute Nacht verpasst hab. Also, wenn du mich suchst, weißt du ja wo du mich findest", sage ich noch, bevor ich sie dort alleine sitzen lasse.

Ach Hiead, wenn du dich doch irgend jemanden anvertrauen könntest....

Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen.... oder doch lieber nicht, das endet sowieso nur wieder in einer Schlägerei. 

Total in Gedanken versunken, ging ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer, achtete nicht auf den Weg. Jetzt im Nachhinein könnte ich mich für meine Unachtsamkeit selber ohrfeigen. Denn so viel Glück wie ich heute habe, laufe ich auch noch gegen irgendjemanden.

"Pass doch auf!", höre ich mich sagen, nicht ahnend gegen wen ich da überhaupt gelaufen bin. Jedenfalls wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es nicht gesagt.

Hiead schaut mich böse an und kommt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. 

Manchmal gibt es echt Tage, an denen man doch besser im Bett bleiben sollte. Heute ist einer solcher Tage. Wäre ich doch heute Morgen bloß nicht aufgestanden!

Grob werde ich gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Fest drückt Hiead meine Hände über meinen Kopf an die Wand. Dass ich auch nie meine große Klappe halten kann.

"Ich würde an deiner Stelle etwas vorsichtiger sein mit dem was du sagst.", flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, unwillkürlich bekam ich am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut 

Verdammt, muss er mir so nahe kommen??????

"Es könnte anders ausgehen, als du es dir wünschen würdest.....", fügt er hinzu und sieht danach tief in die Augen. Was für schöne Augen er doch hat, ob er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst ist? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Diese Augen, ich könnte in ihnen versinken.

Doch bevor dies überhaupt geschehen kann, löst er sich von mir und setzt seinen Weg fort. 

"Pass das nächste Mal besser auf", war das Letzte, was er sagte.

Vollkommen fertig rutscht ich an der Wand hinunter und bleibe eine Weile einfach so da sitzen. Ich muss erst einmal meine Gefühle ordnen.

Was war zur Zeit nur mit mir los? Warum verhielt ich mich ihm gegenüber so? 

So Fellfie-chan, ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen.... und bitte bring mich nicht wegen dem Spitznamen um..... ich finde den irgendwie süß! 

tbc..., wenn ich ein paar Kommentare bekomme! Versprochen!! ^^!!!


	3. Part II

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Part II

In Gedanken versunken liege ich auf meinem Bett und denke darüber nach, was vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Gang passiert ist. Wir waren uns so nahe..... ich kann sogar noch seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren.....

Was sollte das? Sonst hätte so eine Unachtsamkeit von mir gleich wieder eine wilde Schlägerei verursacht. Warum war er dieses Mal so...... nett gewesen?!

Was für schöne Augen er doch hat.... Wie NAH er mir war..... 

Ich habe jetzt noch ein Kribbeln im Bauch wenn ich daran denke. Es war schön, ihn so nah zu spüren.....

Und wie gut er gerochen hat..... Verdammt, was ist nur los mit mir? Ich benehme mich ja beinahe so wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. Hiead ist ein Junge, das wird er auch immer bleiben.... Und ich stehe nicht auf Jungs!

Trotzdem sieht er für einen Jungen verdammt gut aus! - Nein, schon wieder. Warum denke ich die ganze Zeit an ihn?

Es gibt hier doch genügend Mädchen, über die ich mir meinen Kopf zerbrechen könnte, aber nein, mir geistert ja nur dieser.......... kaltherzige Bastard im Kopf herum. Das liegt aber bestimmt daran, dass er immer so ganz alleine ist.... niemanden hat.....

Ich würde gerne sein Freund sein..... natürlich nur so wie ich und Clay Freunde sind!

Ich seufzte. Ich sollte endlich aufhören über ihn nachzudenken. Sonst komme ich vielleicht nie mehr von ihm los. Und das ist nicht unbedingt das, was ich will. 

Dann geht die Tür auf. Durch dieses doch etwas unerwartete Geschehen erschreckt, setze ich mich auf. Beinahe wäre mir etwas wie 'Wer stört?' heraus gerutscht, aber ich kann mich im letzten Moment doch noch beherrschen.

Zu meinem Glück. Sonst hätte ich wohl heute noch viel mehr Ärger bekommen. Denn der unerwartete Besucher ist kein anderer als Hiead!

Er sieht mich einfach nur an, sagt kein Wort. Dieses Verhalten verunsichert mich. Was soll ich nun machen? Ob er mir immer noch böse ist wegen dem Vorfall im Gang?

Dann kommt er langsam auf mich zu. Verdammt, was soll das? Wenn er mir Angst machen will, tut er dies sehr gut.

"Angst?", fragt er leise. Ich weiß nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Sage ich 'ja' hält er mich für einen Feigling, sage ich 'nein' fühlt er sich wahrscheinlich herausgefordert.

Aber wie sagt man, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung! Ich stand auf und stelle mich genau vor ihm.

"Warum sollte ich?", erwiderte ich selbstbewusst. Eigentlich erwarte ich jetzt, dass er mich wütend anfunkelt und ich seine Faust im Magen spüre, doch nichts von dem geschieht. Er grinst mich nur weiter an.

"Wäre aber vielleicht besser", sagt er leise, hebt seine Hand und berührt sanft meine Wange... Sofort breitet sich ein mir fremdes Kribbeln im ganzen Körper aus.  

Warum tut er das? Was will er damit erreichen?

Dann hört er auf zu grinsen und lächelte mich einfach nur an. Ich bin sprachlos. Noch nie zuvor habe ich ihn lächeln sehen! Aber er hat ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass es droht, jeden Augenblick zu zerspringen.

Vorsichtig mache ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sehe ihm tief in die Augen...... ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich jetzt hier machen will, aber ich......

"Hey Ze.......... Wollt ihr beide euch schon wieder umbringen?", fragt ein vollkommen verwirrter Clay, der urplötzlich im Zimmer steht. Gott weiß, wie sehr ich ihn in diesen Moment 'weiß-ich-wo-hin' gewünscht habe.

Vorbei! Hiead lässt mich los und verlässt wieder das Zimmer.

"Sorry, dass ich euch gestört habe!"

"Du hast nicht gestört........ es ist gut, dass du genau in diesen Moment gekommen bist." Wer weiß, was ich sonst noch getan hätte.....

"Warum könnt ihr euch nicht wie zwei ganz 'normale' Anwärter verhalten?", fragt mich Clay vorwurfvoll.

"Wenn ihr so weiter macht, werdet ihr beide noch geschmissen!"

"Ich weiß, aber......", versuche ich zu erklären, doch Clay unterbricht mich.

"Es ist Hiead. Wie soll man sich bei ihm auch anders verhalten. Er ist so ein Arsch****!" Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll. Ich persönlich finde nicht, dass Hiead ein Arsch**** ist. Er ist nun einmal so wie er ist, wenn auch manchmal ganz schön gemein.

"Warst du schon einmal verliebt?", wechsle ich einfach das Thema und lege mich wieder aufs Bett. Etwas verwirrt starrt Clay mich an.

"Ja..... warum fragst du? Bist du zur Zeit verliebt?"

"Nein, aber ich bin gerade dabei...", antwortete ich ehrlich. Ich weiß selbst, dass es absolut hoffnungslos ist, sich in Hiead zu verlieben, aber mein Herz hat leider noch nie auf mein Verstand gehört.

"Und wie heißt sie? Es ist Kizna, habe ich recht?", fragte Clay neugierig.

"Nein, es ist nicht Kizna."

"Wer ist es? Kenne ich sie?"

'Sie', warum muss es immer gleich eine 'sie' sein? 

"Oder ist es ein Junge?", fragt er leise. Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Kann Clay jetzt auch schon Gedanken lesen?

"Wie....wie...... kommst du darauf?"

"Ich habe recht, stimmst's?"

Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Das halte ich nicht mehr für nötig. Allerdings traue ich mich auch nicht, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Will die Verachtung, die ich darin lesen werde nicht sehen.

"Na ja, es gibt schlimmeres", sagt Clay dann aufmunternd. Überrascht sehe ich auf. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, ich dachte er würde mich verabscheuen und mich für krank halten. Aber das?

"Findest du?"

"Ja! Viel schlimmer als die Tatsache, dass es ein Junge ist, wäre zum Beispiel die, dass du auf viiie~eellll ältere Frauen stehe würdest. Das fände ich schlimm!"

Innerlich atme ich erleichtert auf. Vielleicht halten ja doch nicht alle eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Jungs für abstoßend. Trotzdem macht auch das die Sache nicht leichter. Es war ja immerhin Hiead, in den sich mein Herz gerade verliebte.)

"Danke", sage ich leise.

"Wofür bedankst du dich, dafür sind Freunde doch da! Und nun sag schon, wer ist es?", fragt er mich. Also das konnte ich ihm ja nun wirklich nicht anvertrauen.

"Ist doch egal!", versuchte ich abzulenken.

"Nein, ist es nicht! Ich würde schon gerne wissen, welcher Junge dir den Kopf verdreht hat."

"Ich finde, dass das nebensächlich ist. Wir werden sowieso nicht zusammenkommen. Er steht nicht auf Jungs!", sagte ich mit leicht trauriger Stimme. 

Und auch wenn Hiead auf Jungs stehen würde, in mich könnte er sich wohl nie verlieben.

"Sieht er gut aus?", riss mich Clay aus meinen Gedanken. 

"Ja...... aber wäre bestimmt nicht dein Typ."

"Haste wohl recht..... ich bevorzuge doch eher das weibliche Geschlecht!" ,antwortet Clay grinsend. Doch plötzlich wird er ernst.

"Also hast du gar kein Interesse an Kizna?", fragt er so ganz nebenbei.

"Nein..... du kannst dein Glück ruhig versuchen", entgegne ich grinsend, stehe auf und gehe in Richtung Zimmertür.

"Hey, wer sagt, dass ich Interesse an ihr habe?", ruft er mir noch nach. Unwillkürlich muss ich grinsen. Das war nicht so schwer zu bemerken.

Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo ich hin will, aber irgendwo werde ich schon ankommen!

Was sollte ich nun machen. Mein Herz tat etwas, was mein Verstand überhaupt nicht gefiel, es verliebte sich..... in HIEAD!!!!! Verdammt! Warum immer ich? Hätte es nicht ein anderer sein können????  

In letzter Zeit wurde mein Leben von Tag zu Tag besch.... eidener. Gott, muss ich ein böser Junge gewesen sein, dass ich so bestraft wurde!

"Worüber denkst du jetzt schon wieder nach, Enna?", fragte mich eine wohl bekannte Stimme und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Überrascht drehte ich mich um, vor mir stand Hiead und lächelte mich an. Er hat ein _wirklich_ schönes Lächeln......

"Was ..... willst du von mir?", fragte ich leise. Er lächelt mich nur an und kommt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Direkt vor mir bleibt er stehen.

"Etwas, das du mir nie geben wirst", sagt er leise. 

Erstaunt reiße ich die Augen auf. Was meint er damit? Doch bevor ich fragen kann, streichelt er mir noch kurz über die Wange und geht dann einfach weiter.

_'Etwas, das du mir nie geben wirst.'_

Was hatte dieser Satz zu bedeuten? Ich will es zwar nicht zugeben, aber dieser Satz verunsichert mich mehr, als es je ein anderer hätte tun können.....

tbc.... aber nur wenn ich ein paar Kommentare bekomme. Es kann auch schlechte Kritik sein. Und auch über Verbesserungsvorschläge würde ich mich freuen.

Und Fellfie-chan, wie fand dein Yaoi-Herz diesen Teil? Ich hoffe du bist mit mir zufrieden!


End file.
